


for what it's worth

by faite



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Steve and Tony crash-land onto a remote island in the midst of an argument. But they'd rather get out of there and make up already. (Comic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> So I read the following prompt and immediately thought it would sound like an episode of Avengers Assemble: "Steve and Tony are having heated arguments and are getting each other's nerves or maybe just not talking. On the way back from responding to a crisis Steve and Tony crash on a remote island -- no team with them, no one know where they are or that they had an accident. One of them is injured and needs to be tended to. Bonus points for crashing on a tropical island; double points for finding reasons for Steve and Tony to be as unclothed as possible; triple if it's Steve who's injured and he's not healing as fast as usual for whatever reason."
> 
> Anyway, this is a veeery loose fill for the Holiday Exchange: Community Gifts! I actually don't have anything in mind for what they're fighting about, since no matter what, they'll always manage to kiss and make up.

  
  
  
  



End file.
